


Flow

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Bad Influence [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was Sam/Brady+Watersports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flow

Sam pants against Brady’s neck, hips twitching as he finishes coming. Brady is still hard; he’d told Sam before they started he wanted Sam to come first. 

"Need to be full of you," he’d murmured hotly, rubbing a hand over Sam’s clothed cock. 

"Sam?" Brady says softly now, questioning and a little fearful. 

"Shh," Sam soothes, kissing Brady’s shoulder before pulling back, softening cock nearly slipping out. He uses a hand to hold himself in place, the other gripping Brady’s hip. 

"Sam, do it. Please," Brady sounds hoarser now, more desperate, and Sam’s cock gives a painful twitch at the sound.

He just shushes Brady again, closing his eyes and willing his body to relax despite the bizarre rush of adrenaline that’s suddenly hitting him. Brady wants this, and Sam said he’d try. They’d gone through all the prep to make clean up easy now he just - 

It starts as a slow trickle at first, and Sam’s glad he’d been holding Brady so tightly when the other man jolts at the sensation. Brady stills and groans and suddenly Sam is pissing into him full bore, small streams of it coursing their way down Brady’s thighs. 

Brady’s trembling by the time Sam is done, and more liquid follows his cock as he pulls out. Sam’s cradling his half hard cock when he realizes Brady is shifting, stroking himself, and he automatically reaches out to give his boyfriend a hand. Two quick strokes and Brady’s come is splashing into the puddle below him. 

He looks like he’s close to collapse, so Sam tugs him up quickly, drying their feet on nearby towels and trying to push Brady towards the bathroom. The other man protests with a mumble, and proceeds to help with the cleanup, tossing soiled plastic and cloth into waiting bags, tying them up neatly and placing them by the door. 

It’s only then that he allows Sam to tug him into the shower. He murmurs soft words of thanks and praise into Sam’s ears, getting the same in return. Both of them just want to crawl in bed, but the bags have to go first. They reluctantly dress in shorts and tees, slipping into shoes to haul the bags to the dumpster. Back inside, they tumble into bed, holding each other close. 


End file.
